RHMG WOMI Provides Minkii Team Training
by nsew5000
Summary: At The Going Away Party, The Minkii Team Receives It's First Training Session


The evening before Kerri and Morgan were going to move back to Morgan's apartment in Philadelphia, the Women of Minkus International (WOMI) were having a Going-Away Party in the AIT+ Studio. And the Minkii Team was brought to the party to provide their services as well. Maya and Riley had planned this event and had decided that it was time for all of the Minkii Team to experience a Training Night and this event was the perfect time to do that.

Donna and Francine arranged security and transportation for this event. The WOM was brought to the AIT+ Studio via individual TownCars and the Minkii Team was brought to the event via a single TransVan. Donna and Francine were going to stay and watch at the party.

When the Team was loaded into the TransVan, they were required to strip naked and surrender their clothes. They were handcuffed and had their penises still locked in its Chastity Device. When they arrived at the AIT+ Studio, they were required to be naked in public as they entered the Minkii Art and News Building. In the AIT+ Studio, they were made to kneel and assume the slave position around the large bed. They then were instructed to assist each other in removing their buttplugs.

The WOMI arrived dressed in very sexy dresses and high heels. They began the evening with a buffet meal and champagne while the Team stayed in their slave positions. When the meal was finished, the Team had their handcuffs removed and were instructed to clear the tables and clean the dining area, still naked. They then returned to their slave positions around the bed.

Maya explained what was going to happen this evening: "First we are going to allow our slaves to pleasure us by licking and using their tongues on our pussies. Team Stand!" The Team stood up and faced the WOMI who then removed their sexy dresses to reveal they were wearing nothing under their dresses and now stood naked in their high heels. The Team started to feel their penises attempt to get hard but were restained by their Chastity Devices.

Maya had some of the ladies lie on the bed with their legs hanging over so that their pussies were available. Ava lied in front of Farkle. Kerri lied in front of Shawn. Katy lied in front of Cory. And Topanga lied in front of Auggie. Riley ordered the Team to get into position on their spread knees to use their mouths to bring pleasure and an awesome orgasm to the lady in front of them.

Riley smiled as she nodded to the other ladies who now were wearing twelve-inch strapon Dildos to get into the position behind a Team member to peg his ass. Maya was behind Shawn. Morgan was behind Cory. Riley was behind Farkle. And Smackle was behind Auggie.

Riley did a countdown: "Three, Two, One Lick and Peg!"

The Team members started to lick their lady. Then they suddenly felt their asses being spread wide and a Dildo was being pushed up their asses. Each Team member's eyes got wide open as Riley yelled at them to keep licking. After a few minutes of these activities, Riley yelled at the Team members: "Start using your fingers too!" The sounds of moaning and crying were both heard.

It took twenty minutes until Topanga was the last lady to experience her awesome orgasm. When the ladies recovered, they got off the bed and went to the dining area for snacks and more champagne. The Team was left on the floor around the bed. Each Team member's penis and balls ached from not being allowed to cum because of the Chastity Devices.

When the ladies had finished refreshing themselves, Topanga announced the next activity: "We now are going to have a blow-job competition!" The Team members perked up when they heard Topanga's announcement. Topanga continued: "The participants are going to be Maya and Shawn, Morgan and Cory, Riley and Farkle, and me and Auggie. Ladies take your positions." Each lady knelt in front of her Team member and unlocked the Chastity Devices. They gently rubbed each penis to help it recover from the previous activity.

Ava explained the rules: "The first Team member to cum was the winner, and could to get dressed." She then did a countdown: "Three, Two, One Suck!" The sound of slurping and sucking was heard as the other ladies cheered to give encouragement.

The ladies did their best using their fingers, hands, mouths, and tongues to make their Team member cum. As everyone could tell, the Team members were getting so close to cumming. Then Ava yelled: "Stop!" And each lady immediately stopped doing what they were doing and stood up. All four Team members cried out in surprise and pain. None of them was allowed to cum. As each Team member recovered from the pain and shock, each lady locked their penis back into their Chastity Device.

The ladies moved to the dining area again and enjoyed another flute of champagne while the Team members lied on the floor. The ladies then moved to the shower area and showered together. They then went to the hair and makeup area and got dressed.

The ladies hugged and kissed each other and wished Kerri and Morgan a Safe Journey back to Philadelphia and they all left via their TownCars.

The Team members were escorted back into the TransVan that then delivered each of them to their residence, still naked.

This story is a present for rbk2009


End file.
